Protecting computers from cyberattacks is becoming more and more challenging as the attacks grow more sophisticated. Prioritizing the work of cyber-vulnerability mitigation and remediation is a challenge, as resources are limited and the number of vulnerabilities requiring remediation is usually very high. Furthermore, new vulnerabilities crop up continuously.